


Floating in a Winter Wonderland

by robotjellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ice Skating Date, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern AU, shance, very brief background heith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: Shiro and Lance enjoy a little winter ice skating date.





	Floating in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softeststarboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/gifts).



> Happy Holidays starboyshiro I am your secret santa for the shance support squad exchange. I hope you enjoy this little fic of these dorks enjoying a winter date.

  
“Sorry sweetheart. I can't come over tonight.”  
  
“You said that last night,” Lance complained, doing his best to keep the desperate whine out of his voice. It had been almost two weeks since he'd last seen his beloved boyfriend, and he was starting to think the other man might be avoiding him.  
  
“I know, I'm sorry, things have just been so hectic lately.” And he really did sound sorry, regretful even, and Lance squashed down the tiny, mean little voice that tried to convince him Shiro didn't care.  
  
“I'll see you on Sunday for our date,” Shiro added brightly, and Lance could practically hear the loving smile in his voice, the smile that gave him butterflies.  
  
“Hmm,” Lance hummed despondently, and he curled up on himself, hugging his knees to his chest. He pressed the phone against to his ear, cradling it against his cheek, wanting to hold Shiro as close as possible, even if it was just the tinny sound of his voice coming through the speaker. “Yeah, Sunday. I can't wait.”  
  
“I love you, Lance.”  
  
The bottom fell from Lance's stomach, and he felt like he was floating, as he always did whenever he heard those words. He felt he would never get used to them. “I love you too. Miss you.”  
  
“Miss you too, babe. I'll see you soon, but I've got to go now. Sorry.” The sound of kisses being blown down the phone followed Shiro's words, and Lance laughed, responding in kind.  
  
“Bye. Talk to you later.”  
  
Just before he hung up, Lance was sure he heard the deep timber of Hunk's voice in the background, but Shiro was gone before he could comment on it. “Weird,” he mumbled, and he tried to push the thought to the back of his mind as he searched through Netflix to find a suitably sappy holiday film to comfort himself with.  
  
But he couldn't let it go. Several minutes later he was firing a message off to Hunk.  
  
'Hey, weird question but is Shiro with you?'  
  
The reply came almost immediately.  
  
'What? No? Why would Shiro be with me? Isn't he with you?'  
  
A message from Keith followed several seconds later. 'Hunk is with me. We're on a date.'  
  
“God, ok. No need to rub it in,” Lance huffed, and he tossed his phone to the other side of the sofa without bothering to reply.  
  
When he went to bed that night, there was the usual goodnight message from Shiro waiting for him. It both comforted Lance and made him miss the other man even more.  


* * *

  
  
The days leading up to Sunday dragged tortuously slowly, made all the more unbearable by the hectic holiday season bearing down on him. By the time the day finally arrived Lance was tempted to suggest they stay in and cuddle up on the sofa instead. It was only a date to the ice rink, and considering how much of a disaster their previous ice skating date had been, he was sure Shiro would welcome the excuse to duck out (the other man had spent most of their date falling the last time). In fact, Lance was surprised Shiro had suggested they go in the first place, and he'd probably only suggested it because he knew Lance enjoyed the activity.  
  
But when he answered the door to find Shiro bundled up from head to toe, scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, hat pulled down so low that only a small tuft of white hair peeked out across his forehead, coat buttoned up all the way to his chin and wearing thick, waterproof gloves, eyes shining with joy and excitement like a child eager to play in the snow, Lance didn't have the heart to say a word.  
  
“Are you ready?” Shiro asked, his voice brimming with energy, anxious to get going.  
  
“Where did the skates come from?” Lance asked, distracted, eyeing the shiny new pair of skates slung over Shiro's shoulder, tied together by the laces.  
  
“Well, I figured I should get my own. Those rental skates were so uncomfortable and didn't fit right, probably why I kept falling.”  
  
Lance laughed and swooped in to press a quick kiss to Shiro's cheek, his skin chilly against Lance's lips, but it quickly bloomed into a rosy pink at the kiss. “Uh-huh, it was all the skates fault.”  
  
“It was!” Shiro insisted with a pout, his hands resting on Lance's hips he pulled him in for a proper kiss on the lips. Lance smiled into the kiss and tried not to laugh, which prompted Shiro to kiss him harder.  
  
“But when did you get them?” Lance asked as he pulled away. “If you'd said you wanted to buy some sakes I could have helped you.”  
  
Shiro's thumb rubbed against Lance's hip, and he lowered his head, forehead pressed against the other man's. “It was kinda an impulse buy, sorry.” He mollified the other with another kiss before giving Lance's hips a little push. “Now come on, grab your coat, or we'll miss our slot.”  
  
Lance huffed softly and rolled his eyes, but he broke from Shiro's embrace and ducked back into the house to grabs his coat and skates.  
  
In between getting from the front door to the car, there were several more stolen kisses and wandering hands making up for two weeks of absence, leading to them almost getting completely sidetracked as Shiro pinned Lance against the car door, and proved just how much he'd missed him.  
  
“Oh, so now you have time for me? Hmm,” Lance teased against Shiro's demanding lips, making only a half-hearted attempt to get the other man to stop.  
  
Shiro whined and pressed one more searing kiss to Lance's lips before letting go.  
  
“We'll continue this later,” he promised. Which meant Shiro planned to stay the night.  
  
Lance's stomach tied in knots at the prospect. “Oh, I can't wait,” he purred, licking his lips as he slid into the passenger's seat. Shiro almost tripped as he ran around the front of the car to the other side, his cheeks burning a deeper red.  
  
A few speed limit might have been broken to get them to the outdoor rink on time. The usually empty square in the middle of town had been transformed. Twinkling blue and white fairy lights framed the artificial rink, and holiday music played from speakers dotted around the ice, enveloping it in a magical, sparkling bubble. Brightly lit rides and booth surrounded the rink, welcoming smells and cheers floated from the stalls, mixing with laughter and screams of joy from the various rides.  
  
They had little time to enjoy the magical winter wonderland though as they rushed to change into their skates before hobbling their way towards the ice.  
  
The first unusual thing that Lance noticed was that Shiro was much steadier on his feet. In fact, he was so sure-footed that he outpaced Lance, and beat him to the ice in several quick, confident strides. He took another confident step, stepping onto the ice pausing for only a moment to steady himself before he turned to face Lance, hand outstretched in invitation.  
  
Lance couldn't help but quirk a dubious eyebrow, eyeing the hand warily. “Are you sure?” he teased. Shiro may be steady now (he hadn't even stumbled when he stood on the ice), but they hadn't started moving yet, and his skill couldn't have improved so drastically from last time. He didn't want to risk causing Shiro to lose his balance and fall by taking his hand.  
  
“Trust me,” Shiro breathed softly, his eyes alight with mischief and promise, with a secret he could hardly contain. He was up to something, and practically vibrating with the desire to let it out. The openness of his expression squeezed as something in Lance's chest, filling it with warmth.  
  
“Fine.” Lance didn't need any help getting on to the ice, but if Shiro wanted to help him so badly, then who was he to deny him. He grabbed the other man's hand, his gloved fingers curling around Shiro's. Shiro's grip was as strong and firm as ever, and he remained a firm brace as he led Lance onto the ice next to him. He didn't skid once.  
  
“Ok, you're still standing. Maybe it was the skates,” Lance commented with a small nod.  
  
Shiro huffed and gave his hand a firm squeeze. “Well if you're impressed by that just wait and see what else I can do.”  
  
“What are you up to?” Lance arched an eyebrow and tried to pull his hand away, thinking they would just skate side by side. They had tried skating while holding hands last year, but Shiro had almost pulled them crashing into another couple and then dragged them both down on the ice.  
  
But Shiro held on tight, and slowly and gracefully, swung around on the ice, so he was face to face with Lance. He reached for Lance's other hand, holding both in his, and from this position, there was only one thing Shiro could have in mind.  
  
“You can't be serious.” Lance dead-panned.  
  
Shiro wiggled his eyebrows (at least Lance thought he did, it was hard to tell beneath his hat) and a cocky smirk tugged at his lips.  
  
“Well don't blame me if I fall on top of you.”  
  
“I'll never let you fall,” Shiro whispered, the conviction in Shiro's words promising even more, beyond just skating. It made Lance feel weak at the knees.  
  
And Shiro started to move, slowly at first, tracing careful 'C' shapes with his blades across the ice. As he moved backwards, he drew Lance with him, pulling on his hands gently. Lance was the first to stumble, his skates skidding beneath him, legs still feeling weak and shaky.  
  
Shiro took Lance's stumbling in his stride, bracing his arms firmly until Lance found his balance again, then relaxing his hold and speeding up a fraction when he was sure the other man wasn't going to fall.  
  
After some wobbling (mostly on Lance's party) they eventually found their rhythm, moving in sync as only two people who knew each other so intimately and supported each other could. There was no need for either of them to say a word, it only took a look, or a gentle squeeze of a hand for Shiro to warn Lance he was about to change direction, or for Lance to warn Shiro there were people behind him.  
  
Together they safely navigated the stream of people moving around them, and soon everything around them began to fade. Lance felt like he was being led through a dream, gliding across the ice as if he were floating with  


Shiro the only thing anchoring him down, guiding him.  
  
“When did you get so good at skating?” Lance mumbled, dazed.  
  
“Would you believe it's my natural talent?”  
  
Lance snorted. “So what, last year was all a ruse?”  
  
Shiro coughed, his cheeks colouring a dark red, and for the first time, he stumbled. “Well, I may have got some help from Keith and Hunk. I wanted to surprise you, and make this date memorable...for a good reason this time,” he admitted sheepishly, head bowed.  
  
“You definitely surprised me, that's for sure.” Lance squeezed Shiro's hands, and he felt something warm prickle at the corner of his eyes. “But every date with you is memorable. I treasure every moment with you, even the ones where you fall flat on your ass.”  
  
Shiro gave Lance's hands a sharp tug, causing Lance to totter on his blades towards him at the sudden movement. He fell into Shiro, bumping into a firm, solid chest, strong arms wrapping around him, holding him up, keeping their promise not to let him fall.  
  
Momentum carried them on for a short distance before they came to a stop in the middle of the ice. Lance laughed, light and giddy, throwing his arms around Shiro's neck.  
  
“I wanted this date to be perfect," Shiro insisted, softly. “And, I wanted to spend the whole time staring into your eyes,” Shiro added in a low whisper that Lance felt against his lips.  
  
Lance sucked in a sharp breath. “Oh. That was good. Very smooth.” He felt his heart do a frantic flip in his chest that he was sure Shiro could feel since they were pressed so close.  
  
“And I think that,” he added breathlessly, pressing forward, “deserves a kiss.”  
  
Cold lips met, both numb from the chill in the air, making the kiss tingle in a way that sent a shiver down both their spines. Shiro lifted one hand to cup Lance's cheek, thumb tracing the high line of his cheek he tilted the others head, guiding him into a deeper kiss. The mingling of their hot breaths slowly warmed their lips, allowing them to mould together.  
  
Heat pooled in Lance's belly, a passion that Shiro's kiss drew up, flooding his senses. He closed his eyes, the twinkling lights from the fairy lights dancing around them like stars. He pushed himself up on the tips of his skates, pressing closer, drawing Shiro into him.  
  
Shiro's arm tightened around his waist, holding him steady. His other hand curled along Lance's jaw, fingers splayed in an attempt to offer them some privacy. Not that anyone paid them any mind, it was the season to see couples canoodling on the ice, after all.  
  
The cold didn't bother them, the chill unable to touch them when they were wrapped up in each other arms. Lance smiled into the kiss, pulling Shiro's lower lip between his teeth. He felt the shiver that went through Shiro's body, and laughed, pressing a soft, slow kiss to the corner of Shiro's mouth before drawing back.  
  
“So, I guess this explains why you abandoned me for two weeks?” he hummed, fingers drumming slowly against Shiro's shoulder.  
  
“But wasn't this worth it?” Shiro asked, rubbing noses with Lance.  
  
“Wouldn't you say this was worth it?” Shiro asked, gently pressing his nose against Lance's and nuzzling.  
  
“Hmmm, this was a good date, and you've been very charming, but I was so lonely..” Lance trailed off with an exaggerated, pitiful whine.  
  
“I guess I have to find a way to make it up to you then,” Shiro pondered, eyes full of suggestion. His hand moved from Lance's waist, sliding lower to give his ass a quick squeeze, and a tug, their crotches meeting for a brief, exhilarating moment.  
  
Lance yelped and smacked the other man in the chest before pushing back, breaking out of his hold. “You're going to have to try harder than that! Come on hot shot, why don't you try to sweep me off my feet with those new moves of yours,” he challenged with a playful smirk before dashing off across the ice.  
  
“Are you sure you're ready for that?” Shiro called after him before giving chase.  
  
They weaved around the other skaters, laughing and joking. Shiro caught Lance pretty quickly (Lance would insist he let Shiro catch him), and they spent the rest of their time on the ice alternating between skating side by side, or face to face, with Shiro skating backwards, always holding hands.  



End file.
